Truth or dare
by RaquelSimone
Summary: This is a truth or dare fic. What would happen if the InuYasha gang and some Harry Potter characters were stuck in the room of requirement? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

(A.N. This is a Harry Potter InuYasha crossover. Don't ask me why I'm righting this I'm just bored. This story is only 2 chapters long because I forgot to add something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha.)  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, and the InuYasha gang were in the room of requirement.  
  
"Where are we? And how the hell did we get here?" InuYasha asked rudely  
  
"We're in the room of requirement you Idiot." Draco said just as rudely  
  
"What the hell is the room of requirement?"  
  
"It's a room that can become whatever kind of room you need it to be." Hermione answered  
  
"Ok..." InuYasha said  
  
Kagome walked over to the door and pulled on it but it wouldn't open.  
  
"Umm... I think we're stuck."  
  
"That sucks."  
  
"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Kagome asked enthusiastically  
  
"That girl is weird." Ron whispered to Harry  
  
"I keep telling her that but she won't listen." InuYasha whispered to Ron  
  
"How did you hear me?"  
  
"Dog Demon. Duh." InuYasha said pointing to his ears  
  
"You're a demon?!" Hermione asked excitedly  
  
"He's half demon." Miroku said casually  
  
"I SAID LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Kagome screamed  
  
"God woman! Whats your problem?!" Inuyasha said (she really hurt his ears)  
  
"I don't have a problem!" Kagome said indignantly  
  
"Yes YOU do!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Do they do this often?" Hermione asked Sango  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"All the time." Sango responded  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Will they stop any time soon?" Ron asked joining the group  
  
"YES YOU DO!"  
  
"Probably not. It can last for hours."  
  
"NO I DON'T"  
  
"SHUT TH HELL UP!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
Everyone in the room gaped at Shippo all thinking the same thing 'How did such a little kid yell that loud?'  
  
Kagome was the first to recover so she said "Shippo you're not supposed to use bad language!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome." Shippo said sheepishly  
  
"What were we doing?" Ron asked no one in particular  
  
"Truth or dare!" Kagome repeated  
  
"If it'll get you to shut up." Inuyasha mumbled  
  
"Ok then. Let's play." Kagome said not hearing InuYasha "First of all does everyone here know how to play truth or dare?"  
  
Everyone answered at once. Harry and Hermione said 'yes' but everyone else said 'What's truth or dare?' except Draco and InuYasha who said 'What the hell is truth or dare?!'  
  
"Ok since some of you don't know I'll explain the rules. First of all we need to sit in a circle." At this everyone sat down in a circle on the floor. "The person who goes first asks the person of their choice in the circle 'truth or dare'. If the person who got asked the question says 'truth' then the person gets asked a question from the person who said 'truth or dare' and they have to answer truthfully. And if the person picks dare the person who said 'truth or dare' gets to make the person do anything they can think of at the moment."  
  
"How do we make sure they are telling the truth?" asked Miroku  
  
"We can use this truth potion." Hermione said  
  
Hermione drank from the potion first then she passed it to the person on her right and so on and so forth.  
  
"Since I thought of the game I get to go first." Kagome said "Miroku truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Miroku said puffing out his chest  
  
"I dare you to kiss Sango."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sango screamed  
  
"Well that was unexpected." InuYasha commented  
  
"You have to. It's the rules." Miroku said while advancing on Sango  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sango Screamed again as she ran away from Miroku  
  
"Oh come on I'm not that bad." Miroku said while chasing after Sango  
  
:::: Half an Hour Later ::::  
  
"You'd think they would get tiered after a while." Hermione said fascinated. Miroku hadn't stopped chasing Sango and she wasn't going to stop running anytime soon  
  
"Well she is a demon exterminator and he's a monk." Shippo answered  
  
"MIROKU STAY AWAY FROM M- AHHHH" Sango screamed as Miroku dived wildly at her pinning her to the ground and kissing her  
  
"Look he finally caught her."  
  
"I didn't say to french kiss her Miroku."  
  
"Go Miroku!"  
  
"Shippo don't look."  
  
"Why not? What are they doing?"  
  
"They are doing grownup stuff."  
  
::: 5 minutes Later :::  
  
"Can I look yet?"  
  
"No Shippo."  
  
"What about now?  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Now."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
After hearing Kagome yell Miroku and Sango broke apart. Sango face was red from anger or embarrassment, and Miroku had a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"What about now?"  
  
"Ok you can look now."  
  
"YAAAAAAAY!!!"  
  
"Let's keep the game going." Miroku said loudly  
  
"Ok." Everyone agreed  
  
Miroku looked around the room for his victim. And he caught Draco staring at Hermione.  
  
"Draco. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth. No one is going to ruin the Malfoy name by making my do something stupid."  
  
"Ok... Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Draco blushed as red as a tomato and was about to refuse but as soon as he open his mouth he said "Hermione Granger. Shit STUPID TRUTH POTION!"  
  
"You... WHAT?!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time  
  
Once again Draco tried to deny it but the truth potion was still in effect, so he said "I love Hermione Granger. STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID TRUTH POTOIN!!!"  
  
"Well that was interesting." Kagome stated  
  
"InuYasha. Truth or dare?" Draco said still blushing. Hermione had stayed quiet through the whole thing but if you looked in her eyes you could see that she was very very happy.  
  
"Dare. Do your worst."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Snape." When he said this all the Harry Potter characters gasped and had horrified looks on their faces.  
  
InuYasha looked confused (A.N. Awwww isn't that cute?) "Who's Snape?"  
  
"A greasy git."  
  
"The potions Professor."  
  
"Guy with a colossal nose and slimy hair."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Come on lets go find him."  
  
"We can't go find him he's not in this room and we're stuck here."  
  
"How about we think about a duplicate of Snape and the room of requirement will make one." Said Ginny logically  
  
"Good idea Ginny."  
  
Just then Snape appeared (A.N. not the real Snape just a copy like they were talking about.)  
  
"That's who you have to kiss InuYasha."  
  
"Ewwww." All the people who haven't seen Snape before say.  
  
"We know." All the Harry Potter people say.  
  
InuYasha runs up to Snape and pecks him on the lips then runs over to the conveniently placed toilet and throws up. Then the fake Snape disappears because they don't require him anymore.  
  
"Truth or dare... hmmm... Harry."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to pretend to be gay as soon as we get out of here and try to kiss at least five guys."  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
"Kagome told me about gay guys and I thought it would be funny to see someone pretend to be gay." (A.N. I don't mean to offend any one that is gay. I even have a friend that is a lesbian, but I just think InuYasha would think its funny, or be horrified. I'm not sure which.)  
  
"Ok.... Hermione truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione didn't want to have to revile any secrets yet so she said "Dare."  
  
"Wow Hermione I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
"Whats the Dare?"  
  
"I'm thinking. Ummm... I dare you to get drunk off of butter beer."  
  
"Fine." Hermione said as 20 bottles of butter beer appeared in front of her. So she started drinking.  
  
::: 20 Minutes Later :::  
  
Hermione was giggling like a maniac. She had drunk all 20 bottles in 20 minutes. How you may ask? She chugged it.  
  
"Dra-hic-co. Tr-hic- tru-hic- truth or da-hic-re." (A.N. Hermione has the hiccups. In case you're wondering.)  
  
"Dare." 'This is going to be interesting.'  
  
"I-hic- da-hic- da-hic-" Hermione put on a frustrated face "dare-hic- y-hic- ou to-hic- kiss-hic-hic-hic- Hermione."  
  
Everyone was wondering if she knew she was Hermione, but they were all to busy laughing to care. Draco was wondering if he should kiss her because she is drunk and not many girls like to be taken advantage of when they're drunk, but it is a dare...  
  
Draco walked slowly over to Hermione and swept her off her feet and kissed her deeply.  
  
"WOOOOHOOOO." Miroku said whistling. After that Draco sat down and pulled Hermione into his lap. She just sighed and settled down in his lap.  
  
"Aww isn't that so cute?" Sango said dreamily  
  
"I know." Kagome agreed  
  
"Girls." said all the boys except Miroku because he was to busy staring at Sango  
  
"Yep... girls..." Miroku said absently still staring at Sango  
  
"Draco it's your turn." InuYasha said getting impatient  
  
"Oh... Ok. Ginny truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Miroku. He looks like he needs something to take his mind off of Sango."  
  
"Fine." Miroku looked a lot more interested in the game then he did before. Ginny walked over to him and kissed him quickly and then went back to sitting next to Harry.  
  
"How can you call that a kiss?" Miroku said outraged  
  
"He didn't say french kiss."  
  
"Well he should have."  
  
"Whatever. My turn. Shippo truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to wear a frilly pink dress."  
  
"Aww do I have to?"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Shippo what did I say about bad words?"  
  
"Sorry Kagome."  
  
"We need a dress." Ginny said and a dress appeared on Shippo.  
  
"Shippo you look like a girl." InuYasha said while laughing.  
  
"Shippo's a boy?" Ron asked  
  
"How could you not know that I'm a boy?" Shippo said indignantly  
  
"Well you do look and sound like a girl." Inuyasha said  
  
"Kagome InuYasha's being mean to me."  
  
"InuYasha stop teasing Shippo."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Not again."  
  
"YES I CAN!"  
  
"I can make them stop." Hermione said matter a factly  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"YES I CAN!"  
  
"A silencing charm."  
  
"NO YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Just do it please? I can't stand them yelling much longer." Sango begged  
  
"YES I CA-"  
  
"SILENCIO!" (A.N. is that the right spell?)  
  
InuYasha and Kagome looked like fish out of water. They were still trying to yell at each other so they looked like idiots. Both their faces were red from anger.  
  
"Finally. They're quiet." Sango said  
  
"Let's just ignore them and continue with the game." Hermione said  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Whose turn is it?" Ron asked  
  
"My turn!" Shippo said happily "Truth or dare Sango?"  
  
"Truth." She was tired from running away from Miroku  
  
"Do you like Miroku?"  
  
Just like Draco she tried to lie but it didn't work and she said "A little bit."  
  
"YAY I HAVE HOPE!"  
  
"Truth or dare Miroku?"  
  
"Dare." Miroku said without thinking  
  
"I dare you to leave me alone for the rest of the day. That means you can't look at me talk to me or grope me."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SANGO HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME?"  
  
"I said I liked you a little bit. And now you can't bug me for the rest of the day. HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"She's evil." Harry said to Ron  
  
"It sure looks like that doesn't it?"  
  
"Miroku It's your turn."  
  
"Fine." Miroku said moodily "Ginny truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." She wasn't stupid enough to get a dare from a pervert  
  
"Do you love Harry?"  
  
"Yes." Ginny said blushing madly  
  
"You do?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
Since Harry was sitting next to Ginny he reached out and held her hand. Ginny still looked like a tomato but she looked like a happy tomato. Just then the door opened.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Asked a very confused looking Parvati Patil.  
  
"We were stuck."  
  
"Did you try to push the door open?"  
  
"No." Kagome said blushing  
  
"Well that explains why we were stuck." Harry said still holding Ginny's hand  
  
"Kagome why didn't you try to push the door open." Miroku asked  
  
"I don't know I didn't think."  
  
Then The InuYasha gang disappeared.  
  
"That was weird." Ron said  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh well let's go to dinner."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So they all went to dinner except Hermione because she had a hangover and she needed to sleep. 


	2. Harry's dare

(A.N. This is going to be the last chapter of this fic. It was supposed to be one chapter long but I forgot to make Harry pretend to be gay. And it just wouldn't be a good truth or dare fic if no one had to pretend to be gay! Thanks for reminding me Bloodlust79! You're the best! (especially since you reviewed to all my stories whether it's a Harry Potter fic, an InuYasha fic, or a combination of both! ) This chapter won't be too long because there is only one dare involved.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha.  
  
"Oh Potter!" Draco said cheerfully  
  
"What Malfoy?" Harry said curious as to why he was being cheerful  
  
"You still have to pretend to be gay!"  
  
"Oh shit! I forgot about that!"  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"Well I might as well start now." As Harry said this he grabbed a random boy first year and kissed him quickly on the lips  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH Harry POTTER'S GAY!!!" the kid screamed and ran like his life depended on it. Draco was laughing maniacally and rolling around on the floor as another first year walked by.  
  
"I knew he was crazy." The kid said as he walked away  
  
::: In The Great Hall At Dinner :::  
  
Harry looked around the table anxiously. He new he still had to kiss four guys and he was trying to decide who to kiss next. His gaze landed on Dean Thomas who was sitting right next to him. So he leaned over and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Ewwww get off me Harry!" Dean said pushing him away  
  
::: In The Hall On The Way to Potions :::  
  
Harry was thinking about who he should kiss next when he decided to just kiss the first guy he saw. Unfortunately the first guy he saw was...  
  
"Hey Professor Snape!" Harry said running up to Snape and kissing him. To Harry's horror Snape started kissing him back. Harry immediately pulled away but that didn't dampen Snape's mood he just started rambling.  
  
"I've always loved you and your father! I was just bitter because your father always ignored me! But now I have you! Harry? Where did he go?" Harry had run as soon as Snape started talking.  
  
::: The Griffindor Common Room :::  
  
All the boys in the room were avoiding Harry, and all the girls were pouting and thinking 'Why couldn't he have kissed me?' (A.N. I personally don't like Harry but I think the girls in Hogwarts do.) Harry stood up and decided he wouldn't be able to kiss any Griffindors. So he was going to walk down the halls and kiss unsuspecting boys.  
  
::: In The Hall :::  
  
Harry saw Malfoy and decided he would kiss him because he would like to see the look on his face.  
  
"Malfoy come here!"  
  
"I don't take orders from scareheads."  
  
"Fine." Harry said as he walked up to Malfoy and kissed him. Malfoy immediately stomped on Harry's foot and sprayed him with pepper spray.  
  
"God Potter don't you know I love Hermione and not you?"  
  
"Oww that hurt Malfoy did you have to spray me with pepper spray? And I don't really like you I just need to get this dare over with!"  
  
"Oh... Well I have to go. Bye." Draco said before the pepper spray wore off and Harry could decide that he wanted to hurt him for spraying him.  
  
"Damn Malfoy and his pepper spray. I'll just go to the library and kiss some guy." A second year heard Harry's last sentence and ran away from the "Scary gay guy"  
  
::: Library :::  
  
"Hi Hermione."  
  
"Hi Harry. What are you doing here? You never come in the library."  
  
"I was looking for someone to kiss so I can finish this dare."  
  
"Ok. There is a boy Ravenclaw over there." Hermione said pointing to a corner of the Library  
  
"He'll do." Harry said as he ran over to the boy and kissed him. The boy just looked at him funny and continued searching for a book. Harry walked back over to Hermione.  
  
"He was the only person that didn't either push me off with a disgusted look or confess their love for me."  
  
"Who confessed their love to you Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Snape."  
  
"Ewwww. You actually kissed him?"  
  
"I kissed the first male I came across and it just happened to be Snape."  
  
"Oh. I still think it's nasty."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(A.N. The end of my horrible story! YAY!) 


End file.
